kingdom_of_llehfandomcom-20200214-history
Nesta
Appearance Nesta is a thin young woman with tan skin. She has brown hair which reaches her hips and usually has a brown bow in place at the back of her head. She also has light brown eyes. If you are close enough, you can see that Nesta has tiny freckles across her cheeks and nose. She is also rather attractive although if anyone apart from Alusian said that she would punch them in the face. She wears a thin stretchy but not extremely tight black and a dark red/pink fire-proof demon jacket.She also wears identical shorts. On her feet she wears mismatching boots of the same colours as her jacket. When cold her nose goes bright red. She wears a gold sun necklace around her neck given to her by Alusian. Personality Nesta is very opinionated. If she does not like something she will tell you whether you like it or not. Her personality can help herself in some situations but be her downfall other times. Although Nesta is sassy, she is still kind and considerate to everyone in the Forgotten Kingdom. Nesta tries to hold remarks in about situations but sometimes she cannot if it affects her or someone she cares about. Nesta can be negative towards situations or be extremely positive. Nesta is now very protective of those she loves and cares about since Alusiout. Nesta also now is very self conscious and aware of the fact that she is not unbreakable. Because of Nesta's new power she is now very determined to learn how to use it and to protect everyone she cares about. She also likes things to be practical, much like Alusian but is more accepting of gifts than she was before she first came to the castle and refused help from others. Nesta has a soft spot for children because of her awful childhood and is always friendly and polite to them. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths: * Very opinionated which means she will not back down from a situation if she believes strongly in it. * She is a nurse and is very determined to help others. * Has fire magic which she can use to shield, attack and bend into other forms e.g fire sword. * Cannot be burnt or damaged by fire or fire magic so she can set herself on fire for example and not be harmed. * Nesta is extremely loyal and would kill to save her friends. * Fast Learner. * Nesta has a small frame which means it is easier for her to dodge attacks. Weaknesses : * Not physically strong. * Tends to overreact if something bad happens to her friends. * Short endurance for Criticism. * Extremely short which means people don't take her seriously sometimes. * Magic has a limit which means once she uses a lot of it she will either faint or be extremely weak and tired. Relations Alusian: Alusian is Nesta's Boyfriend/Lover. Alusian is one of the few people Nesta actually trusts and knows about her past as a Merchant's daughter. Nesta would lay down her life for Alusian in a heartbeat. Clovis: Clovis is Nesta's very close friend. She usually confides in him when she is feeling down. Clovis also trains Nesta because she asked him to. Nesta was also the one who threw a knife at his eye when he was in Clovwa's form. Kallisto Besmurr: Nesta has only encountered Kallisto a few times and is still quite unsure and curious about him. She does not know much about him apart from the fact he is friends with Alusian. Zilos: Overall, she thinks that Zilos is a nice person and seems very loyal and compassionate. Nesta does not know about Zilos's position in the Kingdom of Lleh. Amaria: Nesta cares very much about Grim and is surprised how much Grim means to her. Grim is the first true female friend Nesta has ever had. Background Nesta was born to a wealthy merchant and a passive housewife. During her childhood she was often abused verbally or physically by her 3 older brothers. When Nesta was 12, her father's fleet sunk mysteriously into the ocean, losing thousands of gold. There were many people who wanted to kill her father, so being the coward he was, he ran away abandoning his family. A week later, bloodthirsty assassins came to kill her father. Nesta's mother pleaded them to stay away as he was not here. Chaol, one of Nesta's brothers who held slight affection for her told her to run and hide in the servant's quarters. 12 year old Nesta watched as the assassins killed her mother and brothers in a gruesome manner. Nesta stayed in the village and worked for an old lady as her maid. When Nesta was 17, she fell in love with a farmer's son named Sam. Sam did not love Nesta and only used her and abused her. Nesta stayed in this toxic relationship until she was 19. When Nesta was 19, she plotted to move to a kingdom called Lleh which she did not know much about. When Nesta was 20, she begun to travel to Lleh. During her travels she got lost and this is how she ended up at the Forgotten Kingdom Quotes " I do deserve this, so I can be with you" "I get surprised every day when I wake up, from how much I love you." "You should do that more often" "I'm better at stitching humans okay?"